Monsters and Magic Continuation 1: Beginning of the End
by superkoola
Summary: Everyone knows of the tale of a princess child who befriended a monster from another universe. How the girl showed the King of Monsters that not all humans are bad. But...what if that is only the beginning? What if those encounters between the Dinsey Princess and the Kaiju are only the first of many more to come? (Continuation of DJ Rodriguez's Monsters & Magic Original Trilogy)


The tale of how one of Earth's most well-known monsters ending up in the one of the many, magical worlds of Disney, is one of the most popular ever told. Folks from far and wide know of the giant, misunderstood, mutated dinosaur, called Godzilla, who formed a bond with the children of the popular Disney Princesses, and learned that not all humans are awful, despicable beings. Twice as Godzilla, as well as some of his comrades been sent the Magic Disney World, and once did the Princesses visit Godzilla's world…but the end result is all the same; both sides bond with one another, and they convince other people that neither one is as monstrous as their appearance, and in both of those times, they have dealt with threats far beyond their comprehension…but with the power of Monsters and Magic, they triumphed.

But…what if the monsters of the Heisei Universe and the Princesses of the Magic Universe of Disney are not the only ones to meet? What if they are only the first of MANY universes to crossover and meet?

How would it go down? Who would meet whom? What will happen the entire multiverse? And more importantly…who or what started all this, and how would it end?

First thing's first, let's take a look at how ALL of this started, sometime after The Princesses returned from the Heisei Universe to the Magic Universe of Disney…

* * *

_**Japan Mountainsides; The Universe of the Godzilla Anime Trilogy**_

Here in this universe…things are quite different from all others.

For starters, there are no buildings to be found for miles…and miles…and many more miles…in fact, there are little to no remnants of humanity found anywhere on this planet…

Next; the flora and fauna of this world are vastly different. Here in what should've been the mountainside of Japan, one would expect Brown Bears or Monkeys, as well as conifer trees such as Cryptomeria. But instead, we have strange, powerful creature resembling the dinosaurs and ancient reptiles of the Mesozoic Era, as well as creatures resembling mammals during the Oligocene period, long before Man rose to power. And the plant life is also unusual as well. Appearance wise, they're similar to the Tropical jungles of the Amazon Rainforest beforehand, – in fact, the climate of Japan (and possibly the world) is now different; tropical as opposed to temperate – but biologically…they are unique, in that the plants produce pollen that functions in an EMP-esque manner; so if anyone were to have electromagnetic technology, it would be damaged by the plants.

Where did all of these plants and strange creatures come from…well, the answer would be surprising, but fitting.

Somewhere in the mountains, there lay a giant, monstrous figure, lying on its stomach, large maple shaped dorsal fins protruding from its back. The creature, when standing up on his hind legs, is GIGANTIC! He stands at 318 meters tall, and nearly 550 meters long to the tip of its tail. Strangely, it is surprisingly light for its size; around 100,000 tons.

This monster is the Avatar of Destruction; Godzilla Earth.

All across the multiverse, there are many different versions of Godzilla…but what sets THIS one apart from all the others – aside from its GARGATUAN size – is its origin and purpose. It all started 21,000 years ago…

Godzilla Earth is a plant based organism that is the "end result of natural selection on Earth", created by the Spirit of the Earth to wipe out humanity for mistreating the planet and its natural beauty. Most other monsters before him are mutated or prehistoric creatures that were disrupted by the actions of man, and thus were easily able to be killed by conventional weaponry. Therefore, Godzilla Earth's existence was a shot out of the dark, as he possessed biology that should have been impossible for any animal on Earth; him being a plant based organism with lack of skeletal frame (which COULD explain why he's lighter than he should've been), a lack of thermal radiation, and in place of a skeletal structure, he has metallic tissue fibers, which not only serves to channel his EMPs, but to also support his massive weight in place of a skeleton.

Godzilla Earth first appeared in the year 2030, causing destruction in his awakening, killing any and ALL humans and monsters that got in his way. He continued his path of destruction from 2030 to 2048, lowering the human population from 2.3 billion (since the previous monster attacks from beforehand have decimated the majority of humans) to a mere 700 million people before 150,000 chosen survivors fled up to outer space.

20,000 years have passed, and Godzilla Earth has grown enormous; from his initial 50 meters to the current 318 meters. And thanks to his plant like nature, he was able to spread himself to all of Japan, as well as the rest of the world by a reproductive method called "Vegetative Propagation". How it works is that new plants grow from fragments or specific parts of the parent plant. In this case, Godzilla Earth partially buries himself, lying on his stomach so his dorsal fins could gather energy from the sun to sustain himself. In the meantime, roots growing from his claws, the skin from the tail and even some of his dorsal fins began to sprout buds that would produce pollen that could grow into new plants or animals that share much of his DNA, such as the Servum. Some of these buds would even produce smaller, yet identical clones of himself, including Godzilla Filius.

The plants and animals spawned did not help the surviving humans, dwindling their population even more to only around the low hundreds of thousands. The carnage is not limited to humans, however. Most plants are almost unable to keep up with Godzilla Earth's plant spawnlings, and they were driven to extinction. Animals had it slightly better though…_slightly…_

Almost all of the larger mammals and other creatures bigger than a deer either starved due to lack of natural food sources, or were devoured or outcompeted by the animal spawnlings. Those that survived had to either find an ecological refugium with little to no competition, or had to adapt to the new, hostile environments.

All told, around eighty percent of life present in the 21st century are now lost for good, replaced with creatures and plantlife sharing Godzilla Earth's DNA. And the remaining humans had to accept Godzilla Earth and their environment as their new home, eventually becoming a tribe of people called the Houtua.

As for Godzilla Earth himself, he remained in the mountainsides of Japan as his creations spread across the planet, turning Earth into a Planet of the Godzillas.

* * *

Godzilla Earth remained dormant during the 20,000 years since his last attack towards humanity, until one time, when the surviving humans returned to Earth to reclaim it from Godzilla Earth. They first tried taking down what they thought was their target, but was in fact, one of the Godzilla Filiuses roaming about.

Godzilla Earth himself appeared out of the mountain, sensing one of its spawnlings killed by meddling humans. Using his sheer size and abilities at its disposal, Godzilla Earth wiped out most of the remaining forces with utmost ease, showing humanity that this is war, and he's ready for it!

After another encounter with humans inside of a fortified city made of nanometal left over when Mechagodzilla was left behind 20,000 years prior, he did almost die when the humans launched EMP probes into his body to overload him with electricity when he uses his atomic breath. But thankfully, nature has found ways to counteract;

Godzilla Earth then began to convert the electricity into heat, creating a large sphere of heat surrounding the monster. Then, thanks to intervention from a human named Haruo Sakaki, he was given time to heal, and eventually destroyed the fortified city with his atomic breath. However, he is STILL not finished with the humans.

During this time, a race of aliens known as the Exif have accompanied humanity back to Earth to help them reclaim the planet, along with another race of aliens called the Bilusaludo, who were responsible for attempting to create Mechagodzilla back in 2048 before they had to abandon it due to Godzilla's attacks. Anyways, the Exif, led by Metphies, attempted to convert humanity to their cause so they can be devoured by their deity, King Ghidorah…but Godzilla's appearance threw off their plans.

But now with the proper tools, Metphis was able to summon the three headed dragon, the 20 kilometer long beast destroyed humanity's remaining ship, and entered the Earth's atmosphere. Godzilla Earth sensed his presence and attempted to attack him…but the problem was that since Ghidorah gave up his physical body, and is simply a form of energy, he can't be touched.

This puts Godzilla Earth at a big disadvantage as he cannot touch him, yet Ghidorah can touch him with no problem. The God of Destruction was on the verge of being on his knees, had it not been once more for Hauro's interference in stopping the Exif, which made Ghidorah physical, leaving him vulnerable to Godzilla Earth. Godzilla Earth managed to decapitate two of its heads, and destroyed the portals from once it came from, saving the Earth once more.

After delivering a final blow to the human resistance (at Hauro's wishes, since as long as he lives, there is a chance that Ghidorah will return), Godzilla Earth then FINALLY returned to a dormant state, where he would remain like this for another 1,000 years…

Until now,

* * *

Godzilla Earth continues to lie on the ground, the dirt accumulating along the ground surrounding him, his deep snores warding off any animal spawnling that got too close. All of the wounds he sustained during his battle with King Ghidorah beforehand have faded away in an instant, leaving him almost perfectly intact. Deep below, roots have grown out of his fingers, producing more buds that will eventually produce plants or animals that will eventually contain his DNA. Things are mostly quiet in the land, with very little to disturb the peace.

Things didn't last long, however…

Godzilla Earth's senses picked up some…disturbance not far away. He opened his eyes slowly and lets out a deep growl. It could be another disturbance to the peace and prosperity of his kingdom, and if it's anything like with the humans, that massive city, or the three headed dragon from beyond, it must be dealt with right away.

So with a groan, Godzilla Earth began to shift his body in an attempt to get himself freer to move. The earth beneath him began to shake as the behemoth detaches himself from the roots growing beneath him. Nearby Servum flew off into the sky in the process.

Eventually, Godzilla Earth once more stood up on his hind legs and roared into the sky.

_**GYAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Once he was done roaring, he then looked around, trying to pick up where the disturbance was coming from. His senses then picked up the disturbance coming from behind the mountains. Godzilla Earth growled, before he began to stomp his way towards the direction. His strides are slow due to his size, but he was nevertheless determined to find the source of the disturbance, and destroy it!

* * *

Eventually, Godzilla Earth made his way around the mountains, and what he saw…admittedly he did not expect.

There, floating above the ground the same height of Godzilla Earth, but with a wider girth…appears to be a large crack. The crack is emitting a bright, colorful array of red, purple, pink, green, yellow, and a mix of orange and blue aura from inside to an unknown destination.

Godzilla Earth narrowed his eyes; after learning about King Ghidorah and other mystical properties, he has now learned to be wary of the supernatural. Not wanting to take chances, he began to rear back.

His dorsal fins began to emit electrical sparks as his spines glowed a blue color. The coloring began to go up to the back of his head, while blue sparks emitting from the fins began to grow more intense. Soon, the sparks moved forward, creating the appearance of a shield, before they gathered to the front of Godzilla Earth's mouth.

Immediately, a thin, electromagnetically charged particle beam launched itself forward, creating a shockwave once it does. This particle beam is incredibly powerful, able to annihilate cities and mountains, melt parts of the Himalayan ranges, and destroy continental plates.

However, the beam just shot into the crack, with no visible effects. Once Godzilla Earth saw this, he decided to try another method of attack. Concentrating his plasma from his fins, he swayed his hip to the left, and the tail, which was emitting sparks from it as well, swiped in front of the crack, creating a plasma blade extending for 600 meters, reducing the trees and any unlucky animal below into ashes.

It made contact with the crack…only to make the crack grow bigger from the bottom half. Godzilla Earth widened his eyes in amusement. In his mind, not only are ranged attacked useless, but his tail blade seems to be making the crack bigger.

With this in mind, Godzilla Earth then approached the crack. Acting brave, yet cautious, he arrived in the front of the crack. Godzilla Earth leaned in closer to the crack, slowly allowing the aura to touch his skin.

Suddenly, Godzilla Earth felt something pulling him forward towards the crack. In instinct, he prepared his Charged Particle **B**eam once more. But by the time he has it ready for fire, it was too late. Godzilla Earth found himself floating through the colorful aura surrounding him. Godzilla Earth roared in anger and panic as he flailed his arms out and about, trying to get at whatever is pulling him through, thinking it was King Ghidorah.

The crack simply remained, unperturbed by what had happened…

* * *

_**Bikini Atoll; The Monsterverse Universe**_

In THIS Earth, things are much more familiar, but the timeline is…pretty different.

The year is 1954; the Atomic Age for humanity. And from the looks of it, it seems that we're seeing a battle going on right now.

In an isolated island, two giant creatures were brawling in the shorelines, a large creature being slammed into the beach, causing water to splash upwards into the air.

The creature is 106 meters tall, and weighs in around 90,000 tons, and 550 feet long, including the tail. It is bulky in appearance, and a dark gray, scaly skin covering the entire body. It sports gills along the sides of its broad neck, and has a square shaped jaws with rows of jagged teeth. It also has 89 jagged dorsal fins running down his back.

This creature is Godzilla, the Monsterverse incarnation of the beast.

Godzilla groaned as he then stood up, looking at his opponent in fury. Above him is a large, blue dragon with black wings. It is slightly shorter than him, around 94 meters in height, but its wingspan is far larger than Godzilla Earth's girth.

This is a creature called Shinomura.

Godzilla's species are rivals with the Shinomura species. Both of them first appeared on Earth 250 million years ago, during the Permian Period, when the Earth (or this version of Earth at least) has ten times more radiation than today. Godzilla's species acted as the Apex Predator of ancient Earth, killing many monsters to prevent them from overrunning the Earth and keeping the global ecosystem in balance. All that changed when an asteroid crashed into the Earth, causing the Permian Extinction, in which 95% of all life on Earth has been wiped out, as well as the majority of the hyperfauna, since they are dependent of the radiation in the atmosphere.

However, a few of them, including _this _particular Godzilla, managed to survive by either burrowing underground, or diving to the deepest depths of the oceans to feed on the geothermal radiation emitting from the Earth's core. This Godzilla is, unfortunately the last of his kind. Beforehand, his species went into decline thanks to a specific parasitic monster evolving to use his species as a host. This one however was smart enough to deduce their patterns, and he made sure to attack them while they are young. He is also smart enough to learn to find a near-infinite supply of radiation near the Earth's core, hence his survival past the Permian extinction and other extinction events that followed. He would occasionally swim to the surface for only specific reasons, such as this instance.

The Shinomura is amongst the race of hyperfauna that survived the Permian extinction for their special attribute; the giant beast is actually a colony kaiju, made up of trillions of tiny starfish-shaped cells, which can congregate together to assume any form they wish. A single, tiny cell that has been exposed to radiation will quickly begin to divide, and eventually – by that, it is usually a few minutes – create a new Shinomura. This particular monster was awoken by the Hiroshima nuclear bombing at the end of World War II.

That was one half of the Shinomura; the other half was discovered by a secret organization of Monarch when it was just a piece of flesh. The Shinomura piece was dormant, until Monarch exposed it to a dose of radiation, causing it to develop into another Shinomura.

Eventually, the two pieces met, and they merged to become the large beast fighting Godzilla right now. Monarch has devised a plan to use the _Castle Bravo_ nuclear bomb they have designed to kill the two monsters. Disguising it from the public as a nuclear testing ground, Monarch managed to convince the natives of the Bikini Atoll to leave, so they can execute the plan.

* * *

Right now, Godzilla and The Shinomura are still fighting one another for the fate of the planet's ecosystem. Godzilla got back up and roared as he charged at the Shinomura. The Shinomura flapped its wings and swung its tail forward. Godzilla saw this coming, and extended its arms outwards, grabbing the tail, before he began to drag the Shinomura, swinging it round and round.

The Shinomura briefly became disoriented, before Godzilla released the tail from his grasp and throws the creature across the small island and towards the ocean. The Shinomura however, was able to extend its wings out and fly upwards from the water, before turning around and charging towards Godzilla.

_**GRAAAAAAAOOOOONNN!**_

_**KRRRRAAAAA!**_

The two monsters collided against one another, sending chunks of dirt and sand flying upwards. Then the two monsters began to push one another in a shoving match. None of the monsters, or anyone else, could see cracks beginning to form on the ground.

The cracks began to expand, and the ground caved in, revealing an orange aura with blue and green streaks from inside, and it was expanding in size thanks to Godzilla's weight. But the monsters weren't paying any attention; they were too busy fighting one another to notice.

By this point, on an artificial island built on the reef of Namu Island, there is a bomb mounted in a "shot cab". But it is not your typical bomb.

This is the _**Castle Bravo**_; a nuclear bomb designed by the United States Army to kill the two monsters. This is designed to be the most powerful nuclear weapon in the US nuclear arsenal. There is a timer in the cab, and it read,

_:30_

Godzilla and the Shinomura continued fighting each other, the former biting down on the latter' shoulder, while the latter's tail stabs at the former's hide, creating puncture wounds.

Then, Godzilla twisted his neck, and tossed the Shinomura towards the ground…right close to the crack. It was then that Godzilla noticed the crack. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The Shinomura's tail swayed closer to the crack…and the gravity of the crack began to pull the Shinomura inwards. The Shinomura cried out in a panic as it flaps its wings forward to try and pull itself outwards. Godzilla growled, and reared his head backwards.

That's when Godzilla's dorsal fins began to glow a bright blue, and a low humming sound became audible, as the blue glow up to the back of his head like with Godzilla Earth.

Suddenly, an intense, blue fiery beam emits from his mouth and struck the Shinomura with intense force. The Shinomura was hit with the beam, and it roared with agony as the beam pushes through the body, effectively tearing the body in two. The lower half falls into the crack, and the upper half's body begins to bleed profusely.

Godzilla roared, and after he finished his atomic breath, he approached the Shinomura and grabbed it, preparing to push it down to the crack into the unknown.

This was a big mistake on Godzilla's part…

The Shinomura, with all of its strength, combining with the gravity of the crack, lurched backwards, pulling Godzilla forward. Godzilla roared in shock, as he too was pulled into the crack. At this point, the _**Castle Bravo**_ timer has hit zero,

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

The bomb detonates, and it was followed by a bright light, then by a large mushroom cloud, going all the way up into the clouds. Everything within the vicinity was destroyed; the abandoned battleships, the mount that holds the bomb, all the plants and animals, and even the mysterious crack was obliterated by the power of the bomb. However, Godzilla and the Shinomura were already inside the void just before it detonates.

Godzilla and the Shinomura were flying across the red void, still engaged in combat. Godzilla then began to charge up his atomic breath, and blasted the top half of the Shinomura, making it pass through the body once more, before he tosses it towards the void. Once it touches the void, the top half of the Shinomura fades away to an unknown fate. Godzilla then continues to zoom through the void, not knowing where the void will take him, as well as the lower half of the Shinomura, which he did not notice amidst the fight with the top half….

* * *

_**Mondo Island; The King Kong Escapes Universe**_

The year is 1964 in this universe, and we are inside of another island called Mondo Island. But this one is much larger than the Bikini Atoll, around the width of Ireland and the length of the UK. The island's topography is mountainous, with mountains dotted alongside the land, along with a large lake in the northeast, and several rivers stretching across the island.

The climate of this island is mostly tropical, and the island is not only mountainous, but it also protected from explorers by violent undersea volcanoes and sharp coral reefs. And even if any ships ever did manage to get to the shore…the inhabitants would certainly finish off the rest.

The inhabitants of this island are among the most well-known non-kaiju creatures on the planet; dinosaurs.

Mondo Island has a unique history with its native inhabitants; the island is located in the Pacific Ring of Fire, where earthquakes and volcanic eruptions often occur. Mondo Island is surrounded by underwater volcanoes that continually erupt from the surface, the carbon emissions passing through the island, keeping the island and its surrounding waters warm and tropical.

Basically, while the rest of the world changes and species worldwide had to adapt and change or become extinct, Mondo Island's climate is warm, and teeming with life. This geological anomaly made the island an ecological time capsule, which allowed the evolution of any dinosaur that may have migrated there via land bridges to continue unabated for another 66 million years.

And this would allow the prosperity of TWO apex predators…

* * *

In the center of the island, there is a hadrosaur, or duck-billed dinosaur grazing on the leaves close to a riverbed. This hadrosaur is around five meters tall, ten meters long and weighs around seven tons. This hadrosaur is all alone; it has strayed too far from its herd, and if it's not careful, it will pay the price…with its life.

And it seems like its luck will run out…

In the trees, a pair of red eyes stared at the duck-billed dinosaur hungrily. This dinosaur is a predator; 7 meters tall, 15 meters long and around 9 tons. Its razor sharp teeth designed like a great white shark, perfectly designed for slicing into flesh.

This predator is a Giganotosaurus, the "top predator" of the island.

The Giganotosaurus stared at the hadrosaur, seeing it as a potential meal. It has followed the herd this dinosaur belonged to for quite some time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, which came to him the moment this individual strayed too far.

The hadrosaur began to move closer to where the Giganotosaurus was hiding. Now is the time for the apex predator to strike.

With a burst of speed, the Giganotosaurus rushed out of the bushes, and opened its jaws wide in a roar, fangs bearing outwards. The hadrosaur looked out, and honked in fright just as the predator's jaws was about to close on its neck.

_**Chomp! Crrrk!**_

The hadrosaur flinched back as the Giganotosaurus roared…and was lifted off from the ground as a much, MUCH larger predator stomped out of the woods. The hadrosaur was left in shock at first, but instincts told it to take advantage of the situation, and the herbivore soon retreated back into the woods, leaving the Giganotosaurus at the mercy of the REAL apex predator.

This particular creature is another dinosaur; but it was much larger than any other dinosaur in existence; around 35 meters tall, a 15 meter long tail, and weighs around 8,000 tons. Unlike other predatory dinosaurs, this theropod stands vertically, like the early depictions of the dinosaurs in the 1930s. The creature sports a scaly, bumpy hide along its top side, with spikes going down to the tip of its tail. Its chin is read and going downwards, it fades into a light desaturated yellow along the stomach and tail underside.

This dinosaur is another kaiju; Gorosaurus!

Gorosaurus lifted the struggling Giganotosaurus off the ground, stomping on the land to steady himself before he shook his head violently, the sharp teeth tearing into the flesh and bone. The Giganotosaurus roared in agony, writhing out of control.

Gorosaurus stopped shaking his head, before he tightened the grip of his jaws, crushing the back and ribs. For the poor Giganotosaurus, it's all over pretty quickly. Gorosaurus then swallowed the theropod's body in three big bites. Once he was finished, Gorosaurus roared into the sky, emitting a screeching sound, followed by a deep grumbling sound. Then, after shaking his head, the giant dinosaur then stomped off into the woods.

* * *

Now for some interesting information about this creature;

Not to be confused with the extinct animal, _Gorgosaurus,_ Gorosaurus is an usual kaiju; unlike most others, it is a typical dinosaur (aside from its gargantuan size), in that it has no special beams or other ranged attacks, forcing to rely on its sharp claws and teeth, the tail tip, and its brute strength and agility. However, this does not make Gorosaurus something to be underestimated;

Gorosaurus, despite being one of the smaller kaiju in the Multiverse, is one of the physically strongest, even for a creature of its size. Its bite force is enough to turn even powerful minerals like diamond and others into crumpled up heaps of…useless material. It can swim – surprisingly for its body structure – it can burrow underground and either lay dormant or dig from one point of Earth to another, and it is also highly intelligent; comparable to a great ape! Not to mention, the Gorosaurus species are also incredibly agile, even for their size; they can jump to as high as 30 meters, sidestep with grace, and even capable of using its tail to perform his iconic Kangaroo Kick, which is strong enough to break apart cliff sides.

The latter traits are what allowed the Gorosaurus as a species to survive the extinction of the dinosaurs and countless prehistoric mammals since then, without having the need to live in Mondo Island. Not a bad feat for what is essentially an abrupt descendent of the dinosaur genus, _Allosaurus_.

Sadly, due to climate changes and the recent encroachment of humans, the Gorosaurus's numbers soon declined. Gorosaurus are larger, intelligent and has immense strength and agility, but man is smarter and more adaptable, and thus they were able to formulate traps, which brought down their numbers by the tens of thousands.

Now, only around a hundred and fifty remain on this island. Thankfully, Mondo Island's landmass and biomass are more than enough to support the population. However, with the creature's size and power, Nature has evolved another predator to keep everything in balance, the likes of which we will get to later…

* * *

Back at the current scene, Gorosaurus later arrived at a large lake located in a valley filled with tall rocky spires. The spires are around 65 meters tall and 100 meters in diameter, with the tips filled with various trees that have grown on top of them, essentially creating their own little ecosystems.

Gorosaurus approached the lake, his mere presence scaring off any other small creatures from the lake. Several crocodilian creatures crawled into the water as well. But Gorosaurus was not hungry; he just wants to have a drink.

Gorosaurus leans down, and began to drink, lapping up the water with his tongue. The giant dinosaur closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of the warm water. He even purred in ecstasy.

However, he's not the only one to enjoy this water…

Nearby, another creature walks into the valley to get a drink as well. This creature resembles a strange iguana, around 200 meters in length, and 500 tons in weight. This creature sports an orange coloring, with a lighter shade on its lower jaw. The lizard also has spikes going down its back, making it resemble an iguana, even though it is actually a dinosaur.

This creature is known as Rhedosaurus…

Rhedosaurs are ancient dinosaurs just like Gorosaurus and his kind; both of them evolved in the Jurassic Period (though Rhedosaurus's origin is not as clear as Gorosaurus's, since there are not a lot of transitional fossils between Rhedosaurus and its evolutionary ancestor), and both of them are ravenous, yet intelligent carnivorous dinosaurs that have survived the Cretaceous-Paleogene Extinction Event that wiped out most of the others except for the survivors on Mondo Island.

The Rhedosaurus and Gorosaurus species are natural rivals with one another, since they prey on the same food and live in the same pieces of land. Since their evolution until today, they compete with one another no more than a lion versus a hyena in the African savannas. And since Mondo Island is the last safe haven from the humans in the outside world, the competition has become fiercer. So to avoid future competitions, each one attempts to eat one another's young offspring. In fact, Rhedosaurus are the only natural predators of Gorosaurus, as well as vice versa. This allows both of them to keep one another's numbers in check, a way of keeping balance to prevent one another overrunning the ecosystem.

Rhedosaurus approached the lake, and began to drink the water. After a while, Rhedosaurus took in a deep breath to get some air after drinking the water…when it picked up an awful scent. Rhedosaurus narrowed his eyes, and turned towards the scent. It was Gorosaurus; its natural enemy.

Rhedosaurus growled, and roared at Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus stopped drinking and lifted his head up to see what was making that noise. That was when he saw Rhedosaurus. Gorosaurus growled and roared back, stepping sideways to position himself facing Rhedosaurus.

Both giant dinosaurs roared at one another, and stomped forward, preparing to fight one another in case neither one backs down. Even though they are natural enemies, they, like most predators prefer to avoid conflicts with one another, since they don't want to risk injury.

Rhedosaurus began to charge at Gorosaurus, intending to frighten him with a bluff charge. But Gorosaurus snaps his jaws at Rhedosaurus, canceling out the bluff charge. Rhedosaurus steps back and hissed at Gorosaurus, before it attempts to bluff charge the giant dinosaur.

Gorosaurus came prepared for this attack however, and he bit down on Rhedosaurus's hide. Rhedosaurus cried out in shock, but thanks to the creature's armor, which has evolved to withstand Gorosaurus's bite, it didn't really do much damage. However, Gorosaurus's body strength is still enough to toss Rhedosaurus a few hundred feet away.

Rhedosaurus lands on the ground on its stomach, and it quickly got back up, and it roared at Gorosaurus, who roared back in response. It seems like neither side will back down; a fight is underway!

Gorosaurus and Rhedosaurus then charged at one another, and the two of them slammed at one another. Gorosaurus began to chomp and stomp at Rhedosaurus's back, while Rhedosaurus gnawed at Gorosaurus's leg, drawing blood. Gorosaurus roared in agony, and using the strength of his legs, he was able to shake off the Rhedosaurus from his leg. Rhedosaurus briefly stepped back, watching Gorosaurus lifting his leg in pain, the wound seeping blood.

Gorosaurus stepped back, and growled at Rhedosaurus. Then the two of them began to charge at one another once more, preparing to continue their fights.

However, like with the previous universes before, another cracks begins to form; this time on the side of the valley. This time, this crack is emitting a blue aura with streaks of purple. The two dinosaurs stopped fighting, and they turned to the crack.

Rhedosaurus growled and approached the crack, curious to see what it was. Gorosaurus however, stayed behind, being more cautious of the crack than Rhedosaurus. Gorosaurus then noticed a boulder having been kicked forward by Rhedosaurus's left limb. The boulder rolled forward towards the crack, and once it made contact with the aura, the boulder was pulled inside and disappears into the crack. As he turned to Rhedosaurus, Gorosaurus had an idea forming in its head. He growled, and prepared to push Rhedosaurus into the crack, wanting to rid his race of one less of his enemies.

Gorosaurus then charged forward, and Rhedosaurus turned around to see Gorosaurus charging towards him with a roar. Roaring back, Rhedosaurus reared up on its hind legs and lunged his head outwards towards Gorosaurus. The two of them tumbled backwards, the aura touching the two of them.

Suddenly, the two of them were violently pulled inside the crack, leaving the valley empty of all except for the smaller creatures that were soon able to return from hiding to take a drink from the lake.

No other creature knew, or cared, where these two giant monsters are going…

* * *

_**Ruins of Madison Square Garden; The GODZILLA (1998) Universe**_

Manhattan has just survived an attack by a large creature; while at a great cost! Various buildings have been destroyed by the military in an attempt to destroy a monster that was terrorizing them.

The monster in particular was…Godzilla?

Despite what the people in this universe believe, the monster that terrorized Ney York City is NOT Godzilla, but a beast people now refer to as Zilla!

Zilla – the name we will refer to this monster as, to avoid confusion as if it were _another_ incarnation of Godzilla – was a mutated marine iguana that was irradiated by atomic bomb tests in the Maruroa Atoll Island of French Polynesia when it was an egg, in 1968. Having hatched afterwards, it grew over a period of 30 years, surviving on various creatures of the sea, such as fish, whales and squid…as well as the occasional nuclear submarines here and there.

Then, in 1998, Zilla sunk the Japanese Vessel _Kobayashi-Maru_, leaving only a single survivor. Then, it traveled across Panama from the Pacific to the Atlantic Ocean, before traveling up the Eastern Seaboard of the US, sinking many other vessels as it approached New York.

Finally, Zilla made landfall in Manhattan, and travelled across the city, creating massive destruction and hysteria along the way.

The military planned on luring Zilla to Flatiron Square with a pile of fish, and opening manhole covers to draw the monster out. Which they did so successfully, as Zilla emerged from underneath the city and took the bait.

However, the military got impatient and opened fire at the creature…missing every shot they had at the creature with missiles. Zilla managed to retreat; avoiding missiles and having the military accidently destroy several landmarks, such as the Chrysler Building, in the process.

Zilla eventually fights back, destroying their helicopters before disappearing. Taking some of the fish back to its nest, it begins to travel around the city underground, scouting the area for threats. However, the military tries to lure it back out with another pile of fish in Central Park.

The plan worked, but the creature retreated once more once the military opened fire once more. Zilla dove into the Hudson River, where it was then confronted by three submarines; two _Ohio Class Nuclear-Powered Subs_and one _Los Angeles-Class Nuclear Attack Sub._ The submarines launched their torpedoes at Zilla as he attempted to burrow away to safety. They hit him, and Zilla sank to the bottom, having been knocked out by the blow.

The humans celebrated their victory, having believed to have killed the monster once for all. However, a secret team of soldiers have wondered something else about the creature; a blood sample taken from the creature's skin when it was blown off from the body from an earlier attack showed that the creature was pregnant.

So, after travelling through the subway systems, they eventually arrived at a large nest, filled with loads of fish dropped here by Zilla, and around 228 eggs, each of them capable of producing more Zillas.

An interesting fact about Zillas; they are the most prolific breeding kaiju in the Multiverse. A single egg can have an infant with hundreds of eggs already fertilized, thanks to their hermaphroditic nature. With this method, if given time, the Zillas will overrun a planet and wipe out all life on Earth.

The team was stunned by the large number of eggs, and the situation got worse once the eggs begin to hatch into Baby Zillas. The Baby Zillas attacked the team, killing all but 4 people in the process.

Luckily for the people of Manhattan, one of them, a news reporter named Audrey Timmonds, was able to use the arena's broadcasting equipment to show the city and the whole world the nest that Zilla had made.

Once the military has word of this, they send in three _F-18 Hornets_ and they bombed the nest, killing almost all of the baby Zillas in the process, and Audrey and the rest of new friends barely escaping in the process.

However, just when it seems like victory is in humanity's hands, the adult Zilla emerges from underground, having awoken from its concussion. The adult sees the scene of destruction, and tries nudging one of its offspring to life…to no success.

Insane with grief and rage, Zilla saw the four humans that have escaped as the ones responsible for the nest's destruction, and it began to chase them.

After a while of chasing, and almost nearly swallowing them while they are in a taxi car, the four friends lured Zilla into the Golden Gate Bridge, causing it to get stuck in the suspension cables.

With Zilla trapped, the same three _F-18 Hornets_ that bombed the Madison Square Garden launched their payload at the trapped Zilla. The missiles tore through the monster's hide, and the monster roared in agony, and it tried to snap at the jets with no success.

After several more hits from the missiles, Zilla was finally taken down. The monster lied on the pavement, taking its last few breaths, before it closed its eyes for good.

Now, with the creature gone, the citizens of New York celebrated in victory, gleefully happy that they would never have to deal with another monster ever again!

In a way, they are right.

* * *

Back inside the ruins of Madison Square Garden, the place was still in flames, with debris and pipes scattered across the once amazing arena. Sparks also flashed from exposed wires. Scattered across the floor, were the burned corpses of the Baby Zillas, all of them lying there lifeless as if the place were a slaughterhouse.

However, not everything is as lifeless as it seems…

In one of the hallways…a single egg stood there. Still carrying the same membrane as the others when the father laid them, the egg was simply lucky to survive, as it has been placed near a thick set of walls that were able to shield it from fire and debris when the jets attacked.

And it seems to be moving! The Baby Zilla is about to hatch!

The egg shell begins to crack, and with little effort, the head of the Baby Zilla bursts out of the egg, and roaring into the night. Baby Zilla then pulled outside of its egg shell and sprawled onto the floor, struggling to get a foothold. The infant squealed, as it slid its foot on the slippery floor.

As the infant got up, it looked around, seeing the new environment it was in. Baby Zilla then turned its head around, and opened its mouth, letting out a loud screeching noise, hoping that there are others nearby to hear it; whether it be his parent or siblings.

_**Graaaaon!**_

There was no response when the infant lets out the screech.

_**GRAAAAOOON!**_

Still no reply. Baby Zilla tries once more to call for anyone else to hear him.

**GRAAAAOON!**

Once more…there was no response from anywhere else in the building. Baby Zilla leaned its head back down in disappointment and whimpered. It has no idea where it was, and it couldn't tell where its family is, nor what happened to it. Baby Zilla lied down and curled around like a dog, whimpering for the fear of a lonely life it will soon face…

Suddenly, it then heard another, louder cracking sound right next to it. Baby Zilla perked its head, and turned its head to the left. There, alongside the partially destroyed wall, was…another crack.

This crack is no bigger than Baby Zilla, and it was emitting another red aura with hints of yellow streaks. Baby Zilla tilted its head in confusion, and slightly leaned its head towards the crack, sniffing at it. The crack doesn't seem to emit any smelly aura, so Baby Zilla decided to stand up and take a closer look at it.

That was a big mistake on its part…

Once his nostrils touched the bright aura, Baby Zilla felt itself being pulled inside. Without having the time or strength to resist, Baby Zilla was yanked inside of the crack, its roar of fright unheard by another soul inside the building as it was flung inside, away to an unknown destination…

Who knows where these monsters will end up, but just as with the Princesses beforehand, it will certainly be an adventure of a lifetime!

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Alright, I have finally done it! A sequel/soft-reboot to DJ Rodriguez's series, **_**Monsters and Magic!**_

**I want to make my own sequel/soft-reboot trilogy to continue DJ's stories. I know I have said "soft reboot" but it's not what you think it is;**

**According to TV Tropes, a "soft-reboot" is a decision where a writer effectively creates a new continuity and going forward without having to restart everything from scratch. Essentially, this sequel/soft-reboot trilogy still takes place within the same Multiverse as DJ's Original Trilogy, but it is sort of something of a retelling of the original without having to restart everything. To put it even simpler, think of this story as being in different universes and characters, but the plot is a bit similar. A nice compromise between a sequel and remake/reboot!**

**There are three inspirations for this trilogy;**

**DJ's Monsters and Magic series: what else can I say about them aside from they're fantastic.**

**The Jurassic World Trilogy, especially Fallen Kingdom: Fallen Kingdom taking the Jurassic franchise in a new direction helps inspire this trilogy, because I want to do the same thing with this one.**

**Kingdom Hearts series: I like this series, even though I am not a fan, but one of things I took from that is having the Disney and Kaiju worlds being in one large multiverse.**

**One last thing to note; the monsters I will use as heroes here are;**

**Godzilla Earth**

**Monsterverse Godzilla**

**Gorosaurus**

**Zilla Jr.**

**And the villans for each of them will be;**

**Indecisive between Mechagodzilla and King Ghidorah for Godzilla Earth**

**Shinomura for Monsterverse Godzilla**

**Rhedosaurus (from the Beast from 20,000 Fathoms) for Gorosaurus**

**And ****the D.R.A.G.M.A**** for Zilla Jr.**

**As for the Disney Worlds they will go to; I want to have a more modern take on them, as opposed to the antiquate Disney Princesses, to help become contrarian. Anyways, these worlds they will go to, and who will go to them will be; **

**Big Hero 6 for Godzilla Earth,**

**Monsters Inc. for Gorosaurus,**

**Kim Possible for Monsterverse Godzilla,**

**And The Incredibles for Zilla Jr!**

**That's all I have to say; I hope you enjoy and stick around for more…whenever I get to them, because other stories, and life is a bully!**


End file.
